


Those Damn Kids

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [7]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Impotence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Sark can't get it up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Kids

The bit-brain was actually beginning to get frustrated. Sark didn’t understand what it was all about, anyways. He’d asked for an explanation of this interfacing that had apparently become the new thing and they’d offered to show him.

He didn’t understand why they had to be alone, or what the useless appendage leftover from user input had to do with it. And yet the null unit just kept stroking it and _licking_ it - Sark was seriously considering getting another lieutenant.

They both got fed up and both left confused.

Sark never did find out what interfacing was…


End file.
